


【GB】陛下和她的禁脔小爹

by Qinzhuyi



Category: fyfy, fyx, 罗云熙 - Fandom, 陈飞宇 - Fandom, 陈飞宇/罗云熙 - Fandom, 飞云系
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qinzhuyi/pseuds/Qinzhuyi
Summary: 都说金屋藏娇是每一任帝王的癖好，陈国的新皇自然也不例外，只不过她藏的是她的小爹。
Kudos: 11





	【GB】陛下和她的禁脔小爹

环苑皆山，皇宫附近的一处皇家别苑是极佳的休养圣地，新皇登基后便下令任何人都不许靠近，朝野内外都猜她藏了个大美人在里面，可谁也不知道里面住的是竟然是先帝的熙妃。

都说金屋藏娇是每一任帝王的癖好，陈国的新皇自然也不例外，只不过她藏的是她的小爹。

陈国新皇陈菲羽惦记他小爹也不是一天两天了，从前那个人清高自傲不屑与她亲近，后来还不是被她得手，成了她的禁脔。

权势真是个好东西，她想。

她一批完奏折就迫不及待回到别苑去看他小爹，宫人说他在华清池沐浴，这位新任的女皇竟也毫不避讳，她“哦”了一声，就让宫人带路过去。

快到华清池边，廊上已有稀薄的水雾弥漫，宫灯在夜色中氤氲成一片暗黄。熙妃不知什么怪癖，让下人把寝殿通往华清池走廊上的夜明珠统统撤下。

女皇猜他那个孤僻的性子是嫌弃他自己脏，不愿意让人瞧见这幅残破身躯。罗云熙白天不愿出门，晚上散步时也要借着夜色把自己包裹起来。

走到华清宫，宫人自觉地合上大门，默默退远了。

陈菲羽眼前一片水雾，她挥了挥还未褪下的皇袍的广袖，却挥不开雾气。

清风吹来，乌云退开，露出一轮清泠泠的冷月，月光穿过水雾，陈菲羽视线清晰了不少。

她一眼就看见温泉正中的罗云熙。

罗云熙披散着头发，只将顶发在脑后松松挽了个髻，未挽起的及腰长浮在水面上，四散开来。

他沐浴时也着了一件素白纱衣，不知道是防着谁。他浑身浇湿，衣服粘在胴体上，勾勒出线条流畅的身体。

陈菲羽经不起他这么勾人，心念一动，解下腰带，也只留了一件里衣就跨入池里。她渡水而来，走到罗云熙身后，那人身体明显一僵。

陈菲羽轻笑出声：“你早就知道我来了，嗯？为什么不回头？”

罗云熙依旧笔挺站着，目视前方不看她。他伸出双手在月光下照着看，另一双手顺着他手臂覆了上来，盖在他手背上，与他十指交缠。

他确然早就知道陈菲羽来了，除了她可没有别的人敢进这里。别说华清池、皇家别苑，这天下都是她陈菲羽的，其中自然也包括罗云熙自己。

罗云熙不愿顺从她，也不能反抗她。他活得越发地像一个木傀儡，他甚至不敢见光，他嫌自己脏，如果不是陈菲羽父女以母家相逼，他根本不会会委身皇家，更谬论身侍二君。

陈菲羽柔软的胸脯贴了上来，贴在他硬挺的后背上，罗云熙本就僵硬的后背不禁颤了一下。陈飞宇的下巴抵在他肩膀上，温热的气息铺面而来，罗云熙绷紧了身体。

“为什么不理我？”他听见陈菲羽魅惑的声音在耳边喃喃，她唤他：“小爹。”

她最知道罗云熙忌讳什么，然后偏生要撞上去惹他生气，陈菲羽就是这样一个恶劣的人，所以罗云熙不爱她。

那又怎样，她从来不在乎别人的想法，她只要得到，只要占有，她不惜一切代价。

陈菲羽从他肩头往下看，交领的口子太下了，开到胸膛。若是左右轻轻一拨，就能看见他粉嫩的乳晕。

陈菲羽的手并不规矩，她握着罗云熙的手在他胸膛流连，好像是他在自渎引诱她。

罗云熙受不了，想把手抽回来，可是陈菲羽力度把控得恰到好处，只是刚好在既能够制住他又不让他疼痛的程度。

陈菲羽的手擦过他的侧颈，摸上他的脸，然后朝自己的方向掰过来，与陈菲羽额头相抵。

陈菲羽在女儿家里属实是身量高的，很多男儿也不及她。她同罗云熙站在一起，身体每一个部位都能完全贴合。

可不正是天造地设的一对么？

可惜罗云熙从来都不这样想。

他还没给先帝当妃子的时候就被陈菲羽看上了，陈菲羽向先帝求旨赐婚的时候，是想明媒正娶和他好好过的，可惜人算不如天算，先帝与陈菲羽不愧是亲父女，一脉相承的恶劣。先帝召来罗云熙一见惊鸿，惊为天人。便让他去宫内的道观里为国祈福，想以此断了陈菲羽的心思，三年后又把人家拐上了自己的龙床。

陈菲羽曾问罗云熙：“我比先帝何如？”

罗云熙说：“不敢妄言天子。”

他表面上说不敢妄言，实则心底早就把自己和先帝扎成筛子了，陈菲羽这样想着。

她有时候感谢先帝，把罗云熙送去道观三年，练出他这幅道骨仙风的形容，远看好像误入凡间懵懂圣洁的谪仙，更让人想拉下泥潭，弄脏他。

“三清殿就是这样教你侍君的？”陈菲羽拇指摸着罗云熙的薄唇：“像块木头一样。”

在她以为罗云熙不会说话时，那人答道：“我只知道为君者当温良恭俭让，陛下您一样都不符合，为何要侍奉你这样的君王？”

陈菲羽也不恼，她像是看穿了罗云熙想激怒他的小把戏，也或许是平素骂她人数不胜数，早已习惯，她笑笑：“母妃对朕意见不小。”

罗云熙咬牙，偏过头去，他下颌角凸起，线条添了几分阳刚，更显得美人倔强。

陈菲羽爱极了他这幅楚楚可怜的模样，她抚摸着罗云熙侧脸的手一发力，抬起他的下巴，吻了下去。

这个吻湿黏温柔，又包含不容拒绝的力度。

她们的唇瓣交错，陈飞宇又含又咬的，嫩舌儿也伸进去，去撩拨他内里的软肉，纠缠他的舌头。罗云熙避无可避，哪怕退到最后面，陈飞宇也不放过他。她就是这样霸道的性子，天生帝王。

热切的吻一路流转到颈间，陈菲羽狠狠吮吸，留下道道红痕。她知道罗云熙哪里最敏感，最受不住勾引，她偏要去挑逗去玩弄那里。

她轻咬罗云熙锁骨，手上也不放过他，在他腰窝狠狠揉捏。

呻吟从罗云熙口中滑出，像九天玄女的胡琴声一样动听，又多了几分勾魂摄魄的狐狸魂。

你勾引我，陈菲羽浑身血液都流向了下体，她蓬勃的欲望已经挺立。

但她并不急着进去，陈菲羽是个讲究人，她从小接受宫廷教习，吃饭慢条斯理，做事有条不絮，连做爱也要一口一口慢慢将对方吞吃入腹才能满足。

她想看罗云熙被她弄到高潮，求她给他的样子。

她吮吸着罗云熙胸前一侧乳头，手上也玩弄揉捏另一端红豆。她舔了又舔，舌尖儿上下拨弄乳尖，眼睛直勾勾去看罗云熙被她刺激到的神情。

看到神尊高贵无瑕的面具被她打碎开裂，一点一点露出里头属于人的欲望，她心底阴暗的沟壑被慢慢填满。

她把罗云熙压在华清池的石岩上，也不管人家有没有被硌着。然后分开他的腿，架在自己腰上，抓住他的手，往自己巨乳上捏。

罗云熙没那龌龊心思去轻薄她，不过陈菲羽非要寻求刺激的感官，让他来抚慰她。

她胸脯浑圆饱满，罗云熙的小手握不住一只。他一触碰到属于女性的柔软时，手像是伸到烈火之中，被灼了一下。

陈菲羽偏偏要抓着他的手去狠狠揉捏自己，罗云熙脸上绯红入鬓，耳垂红的滴血，他别开脸不去看压在他身上霸道的女人。

女皇陛下肆虐的手探到他身下私密处，在最狭小幽密的花穴口摩挲，有粘稠的液体从里面流出来，混入温暖的泉水中。

陈菲羽附身到罗云熙耳边蛊惑：“我要进你前面，好不好？”

虽是问句，语气却是不容置疑的。

她只是在告诉罗云熙，她要进他前面。

她花穴入口极小，只能勉强伸入一根手指，好在陈菲羽指骨纤细修长，她在花穴口进进出出欲擒故纵，罗云熙情不自禁吸住她的手指。

“你吮得我好紧，母妃。”陈飞宇戏谑道：“乖，放松点。”

这种事怎么能控制呢？他下身还在一张一合地收缩。

陈菲羽伸进第二根手指：“听话。”

她耐心扩张好久，终于能稳稳塞进三根手指，然后扶着自己的欲望一点一点慢慢进去了。

终于全部塞进去了，陈菲羽身心都得到了巨大满足。她的背是弓起的，她的头靠在罗云熙颈肩，她歪头侧目去看那美玉般的面孔此时是什么神情。

她适应这种紧致的快感之后加速抽动。

罗云熙的背硌在冷硬的岩石上，身体颤动中，细碎的石子磨红了他的背，自下身涌来的快感又吞没了他。他夹在疼和爽之间，左右拉扯。

他的发髻已经散了，凌乱得不成样子，好几缕发丝黏在脸上，意外地动人。

一波波情欲的冲击中，罗云熙忍不住迎合，忍不住喟叹出声。

“我真的好爱你。”陈菲羽爱怜地吻他，下身抽动地依旧剧烈，送他们一同到达极乐。

她身体的冲动来了，射在了他的体内。

“都肏你这么久了，什么时候才怀上朕的种？”女皇陛下命令她的禁脔：“含住了，一滴都不许漏出来。”

“哼。”

罗云熙颓自倔强别开了脸，他眼尾薄红，有滴泪从眼尾滑落，被陈菲羽舔进嘴里。

咸的。

月光被乌云掩去，池中的怨侣终于结束了那场情事。


End file.
